Harry Potter and the Mystery of Hogwarts
by CrystalSparks
Summary: Harry Potter comes back to school to find a transfer student, Catherine Saber, there. Then Dumbledore tells one person from each house that there are actual heirs of the founders. The question is: Who?
1. Catherine Saber

"Watch where you're going!"

Harry Potter snapped out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry," he apologized, scratching his head of hedgy black hair. He helped the girl pick up her books and introduced himself. "I'm Harry Potter." He stared at her questioningly with stunning emerald green eyes.

"I don't need your help," the girl snapped. "And I don't need to be told who you are, either. It's obvious." Her eyes trailed upto the lightning-bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead. She was what Ron would have called 'drop-dead gorgeous', with shoulder-length midnight black hair and purple highlights, and dark blue, almost black eyes. She was slender and strong, and not too tall and not too short. But the strange thing about her was that she had a real ink-black lily clip in her purple-streaked hair. It was probably charmed to stay fresh.

Harry ignored her comment. "So, you know who I am. Who're you? I've never seen you around before," he said, staring boldly into her mysterious eyes.

"Of course you've never seen me before," the girl replied, quite irritated. "I'm a transfer student from Salem University. Catherine Morgan Artemis Saber, that's Miss Saber to you." The train whistled loudly. "Great. Now I'm late. Hopefully I'll never see you again, Potter. Have a nice day. Don't look out for me!" With those words, she left with her streaked hair and dark eyes.

"That girl's a definite Slytherin," Harry muttered as he got on the train with his stuff. He looked for Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, his two best friends, and finally found them in a compartment with Neville Longbottom, Ginevra Weasley (Ron's little sister), and Luna Lovegood.

"Hiya, Harry!" Ron greeted his mate, throwing him a chocolate frog. "What took you?"

"Well," Harry answered, taking a seat next to Neville. He told them all about the girl called Catherine Saber.

"She sounds really scary," Neville said with a shiver. "I don't want to run into her when she's in a bad mood."

"I don't _ever_ want to run into her," Ginny agreed thoughtfully. "A total Slytherin, if you'd ask me." Luna nodded dreamily. Hermione was too busy looking at papers to reply.

"Hermione, what're you doing?" Harry asked, glancing at the bushy-haired female.

"Well, Harry," Hermione replied, her eyes sparkling. "I'm just checking my results from the O. W. L. 's. I can't believe I actually got 14 O. W. L. 's!"

"Well, we can," Ron said, grinning. "As you always say, Herm, 'There's no such thing as too much studying.'" Harry, Ginny, and Neville laughed. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

Unfortunately for the happy Gryffindors and Ravenclaw, Malfoy and his new gang chose that time to strike. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle had transferred to Durmstrang, leaving Malfoy to team up with Blaise Zabini, the only Slytherin sixth year that would willingly take the two baboons' place.

"Hello, Scarhead. Nice to see you haven't improved, Weasel and Weaslette. My, you have grown, Imperius Boy! Good afternoon, Mudblood. I didn't notice you here, Loony Lovegood. Well, it's not that hard _not _to," Malfoy said, smirking. Zabini snickered.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Neville stood upto the Slytherin Prince boldly. The insult about his parents had made him be the true Gryffindor at heart.

"What're you going to do, Longbottom? Run off to your dear, forgotten mummy?" Malfoy sneered. Neville had to be restrained by Harry and Ron from strangling Malfoy. Not that they would have minded, but Neville would probably get expelled for his actions.

"Come on, Draco. We're wasting time with these loons," a cool, silky voice called behind the two Slytherins. Blaise gave a blinding smile as a figure approached.

"You again," Harry said, gritting his teeth.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your little friends, Potter?" Catherine Saber asked sweetly, her navy blue eyes flashing. Ron drooled. Hermione looked really mad. Blaise was looking at the transfer student with a look of adornment.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and I suggest you get out of this compartment in fear that Ron might lose his eyeballs," Hermione ordered coldly. Ron snapped out of his thoughts.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mudblood," Catherine smirked. "Catherine Saber."

"Get out!" Harry shouted, losing his temper.

"Your wish is our command, Potty," Blaise mocked. The three walked away, leaving them in peace. Catherine waved graciously as Malfoy offered her his arm.

Hermione threw a death glare at her. Ron looked shocked. "Mione, what's gotten into you?" he asked. Hermione just gave him a heartwarming smile.

"Nothing," she answered. Ginny giggled. Neville and Harry rolled their eyes.

"Seriously, when _are_ you two going to get together?" the redheaded girl asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Get together?!" Ron and Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes! Don't keep us waiting forever! You guys have crushed on each other since first year, and you still can't tell each other your feelings!" Luna said, surprising the others. Ron's ears went red.

"I don't like _her!_" he said, but staring at Hermione with adoring blue eyes.

"Excuse me?" the brown-eyed girl asked, hands on her hips. "Hmph. I have never been more mortally miffed in my whole entire life, Ronald Arthur Weasley." She marched out of the compartment. Ron was horrified.

"What'd I say?" he asked fearfully. Ginny sighed in defeat, and leaned on Neville's shoulder.

"Nothing," Harry said, shaking his head. "Absolutely nothing."

It was a long train ride without Hermione. Ginny, Luna, and Neville were always fun, but they didn't replace the bold bookworm. It seemed like days before the Hogwarts Express stopped at Hogsmeade Station.

"C'mon, mate. I'm hungry here," Ron said to Harry as his stomach growled in agreement.

"Aw, Ickle Ronnikins feeling hungry? How cute!" Catherine teased as she passed by. Ron knew he had been insulted, but couldn't help but stare after her lovingly.

Hermione passed by, and seeing Ron's glazed look, she tossed her head of bushy brown hair and walked away with Parvati and Lavender to find a carriage. Harry sighed.

"C'mon, Ron. You said you were hungry," he said, leading his best friend into a thestral-drawn carriage.

It was a quiet ride, even worse than the train. Harry and Ron were both glad when the thestrals skidded to a stop at Hogwarts.

"Finally, back home," Harry breathed. The two Gryffindors climbed out of the carriage and headed for the Great Hall.

They went to the Gryffindor Table, near where Hermione was sitting. However, when the two reached their female friend, she left to sit to the right of Lavender.

"How rude was _that_?" Ron demanded as he sat down. Harry shrugged, watching the Sorting. He spotted a very familiar face in the crowd of first years.

"Please welcome our transfer student from Salem University, Miss Catherine Saber. She will be in sixth year. I do not think you need any reminding to make sure she feels right at home," Professor Dumbledore announced, his blue eyes twinkling merrily.

Catherine smirked and gracefully sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on her delicate head. Harry had predicted that it'd be only a matter of seconds before it would shout, "SLYTHERIN!", but he was wrong.

'Ah. A transfer student. Catherine Saber, is it?'

"What's it to you?" Catherine snapped.

'Nasty temper. Not loyal at all, are you? But very clever, indeed. You have the strength and courage of a lion, I see. And the cunning and wickedness of a Slytherin.'

"Check, check, check, check, and check," the girl said. "Now hurry up and sort me!"

'Hold your horses! Fine, fine! I'll think fast. Hufflepuff is out of the question. Too unique for Ravenclaw. Too outstanding for Gryffindor. That leaves...'

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Finally!" Catherine said, rolling her dark eyes.

"Anyone could see that coming," Hermione said loudly. "With that horrible prejudice she shows for everyone."

"I suggest you keep your big mouth shut, Granger, if you know what's good for you," Catherine said with an air of someone who was talking about the weather. "You never know what will happen. You never know." Hermione glared daggers at her.

"So this is how it goes," Dumbledore muttered softly.


	2. The Mystery

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Harry Potter? If you do, thank you very much, but I think you're mistaken.

The past few days had been very, er, interesting. Catherine Saber wasn't like any student the staff had been introduced to before. The day right after the Sorting, the mysterious girl had been proclaimed Queen of Slytherin. Ron had once sneaked a peek at some papers Professor McGonagall was going over, to his shock.

"Sixteen O. W. L.'s, Harry. Sixteen!" he had exclaimed in the Gryffindor Common Room. "I can't believe it! That's even better than Hermione's score!"

"I know," Harry mumbled as Hermione furiously looked away. "I know."

Worst of all, Catherine was on the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Draco had offered her the spot as Seeker, but she had said that her expert position was Chaser.

"Mind you, she's good at _everything!_" Ron said adoringly. "I watched the Slytherin Quidditch Tryouts, and Malfoy said she should try out for every position to see which one was the best suited for her. And you know, Malfoy's word is law. The King of Slytherin, he is. The best was Seeker. I was hoping he'd get kicked off the team, but Catherine just announced that she didn't want to take the position away from him, to say that he'd always wanted to beat you in Quidditch, and that he would. And then she became a Chaser."

Harry took all this very well, but his heart was sick with worry. If Catherine was really an expert Chaser, did Gryffindor have a chance with Slytherin?

"What's wrong, Potter? Scared of Slytherin's Queen?" Blaise sneered in the seat next to the girl in question. Catherine was busy stirring the potion.

"You wish, Zabini," the Boy Who Lived replied. "Now go away and leave us alone." But he knew the sixth year Slytherin was right. He _was _scared.

Just then, Colin Creevey bolted into the Potions dungeon. His camera hung around his neck, and his eyes were sparkling as he said to the Potions Master, "Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore needs—"

"Let me guess, Creevey. Potter's been called for pictures again?" Malfoy drawled. Professor Snape's mouth twitched.

"No. He needs, er," Colin said, and took out a piece of parchment from his pocket. "Let's see. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

Harry and Draco stared at each other. Professor Snape's gaze turned to the two archenemies. "Oh, very well, Creevey," he said sharply. "Potter, Malfoy, take your things with you." He said this from experience.

The black-haired boy and the blonde gathered their things and followed Colin silently to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. Albus Dumbledore, himself, was standing there, looking grim, but his eyes twinkling mysteriously. Susan Bones, from Hufflepuff, and Terry Boot, from Ravenclaw, were there also.

"Ah, Harry. Draco. Come in, please. Susan, Terry, and I have been waiting for a while. Colin, you may go," Professor Dumbledore said calmly. He turned to the gargoyle guarding his office as the fifth year boy hurried away to spend the rest of his free time in the common room. "Ice Mice." The gargoyle sprang to life and leaped aside for them.

"Please, sit down," the old headmaster said, motioning to four comfortable chairs of four colors: red, yellow, green, and blue. Harry sat in the red, Susan the yellow, Draco the green, and Terry the blue.

"Now, you may be wondering why I have called you together," he continued. "You have been chosen to represent the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

"But why me, Headmaster? Surely you would have chosen the Queen," Draco cut him off.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Saber is none but a transfer student. Though she is treated with great respect, you have been here longer, so you know more about the walls of Hogwarts, do you not?" Draco nodded.

"Now. Please save your questions till the end. What I am about to tell you is extremely important to the fate of this school, to the fate of the wizarding world. As some of you may know, Voldemort has taken over the school Veritas in America." Terry and Susan flinched.

"Fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself," Harry recited. Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"Now, there is a prophecy made in the time of the Four Founders, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. Sorting Hat, now if you please," the old man said, motioning to the battered Hat.

"My pleasure, Headmaster," was the Hat's reply. It chanted:

_Lion's roar echoes throughout,_

_Eagle's screech joins in,_

_Darkness of the lily's eyes_

_Show power that is within._

_Badger runs from the night,_

_Lily tells its tale,_

_Terror takes over the world,_

_The snake bites its own tail._

_Darkness and evil spread about,_

_Lily chooses its side,_

_Keeper of Time makes his approach,_

_Snake seeks a place to hide._

_Eagle and lion seek the key,_

_Badger is left at peace._

_Lily and Time travel far,_

_Phoenix is released._

_All the power comes together,_

_Love is at last unleashed._

_Together, seven may save the world._

_Evil love may defeat._

"But, Professor, what does it mean?" Terry asked, his blue eyes filled with terror and curiosity. He ran a hand nervously through his thick, dark hair.

"No one knows exactly, but," Professor Dumbledore said, sighing. "It is plain that it talks about six, no, seven individual beings coming together."

"Lion, Eagle, Badger, Snake, Lily, Phoenix, and Keeper of Time," Susan murmured.

"Lion is Gryffindor's heir. Eagle is Ravenclaw's. Badger is Hufflepuff's. Snake is Slytherin's. Phoenix is probably Merlin's descendant, but of the Keeper of Time and the Lily, I don't know," Harry said softly.

"Mr. Malfoy, you seem to know who they are," Professor Dumbledore said.

Draco couldn't help but nod. It seemed that the Headmaster had cast a spell over him. "The Keeper of Time is the person in this century that controls the time in check. Like if someone used the Time-Turner, they would have to put everything right again, unless it's for a good use," the Slytherin muttered. "But I don't know about the Lily."

"Now, it is obvious that the heirs have to be found, and the Lily and Keeper of Time, whoever they are," the white bearded man said slowly. "Or the world may be destroyed." Terry, Susan, and Harry all glanced at the master of the school nervously.

"What can we do?" asked Susan, her voice high and afraid.

"You can try to locate the Heirs in your houses. The heirs of the Four Founders." He closed his eyes. "There are clues about each of the heirs. But one clue about them all. They may not be in their ancestor's house. That is for certain. The clues about the individuals, I will tell you now. Listen carefully."

Terry was the only one that bothered to take notes.

"You are dismissed," Dumbledore said.

As the four walked out, Harry found that he remembered all the clues. Hufflepuff came from a large family, and tended plants wonderfully. Ravenclaw was obviously very intelligent and was a sorceress. Gryffindor was a skilled dueler and fighter, came from a fairly small family, and had lots of luck. Slytherin was wicked and powerful, and a Seer as well.

_Do not tell anyone else about this._ Dumbledore's words echoed in the black-haired boy's head. "Surely I can tell Ron and Hermione," he whispered to himself. But he knew he could not.

Meanwhile, Draco was in the dungeons, mind filled with thoughts. He wanted to blab the secret out to the world, to be free, but Dumbledore had concealed a charm on him that prevented the gray-eyed teenager from doing so.

"Stupid headmaster," he muttered.

"What's wrong, Draco?"

He turned around. It was Catherine, with her purple streaked hair and navy blue eyes. She was frowning. "Nothing," said Draco, bowing. It was the Slytherin custom to bow to the Queen when she entered a room.

"I can tell it isn't, Ferret," Blaise said, bowing to Catherine as he slipped from the shadows. Draco couldn't help but smirk at 'Ferret'. It was so old.

"You can tell us," Catherine said, her eyes brightening. "Can't you, Draco?"

The blonde shook his head. He wanted to scream, "Yes!", but Dumbledore's charm stopped him. The Queen looked disappointed. Blaise raised an eyebrow. "No," he repeated.

"Fine," Catherine replied. "So be it. I'll be in my room if you need me." The Slytherin had been offered a room connected to the Slytherin Common Room guarded by a portrait of a dark fairy with black wings. Only Draco and Blaise knew the password. Of course, there was a separate portrait for her bedroom, but it was hidden, and it seemed that only the Queen could find it.

"She's pissed off," Blaise said, sitting on one of the green sofas. "What can't you tell us, Draco?"

"I can't tell, Blaise," Draco answered. He wasn't a complete prat to his friends. Blaise understood and nodded.

"I'll go too," he said clearly, going up to the Boys' Dormitories.

Then it clicked. It was obvious. The heir of Slytherin. No duh! It was Voldemort.

**Author's Note:** Sorry about that horrid chapter. I wanted to make Draco the Heir of Slytherin, but that just didn't fit. You're not going to see a lot more of him, I fear. But he'll come up in a few chapters.

**Chikara-Yuy:** Thank you! I know, don't you just love Cathy? beams She's my favorite character so far.

**Katkit:** Thanks for reviewing! The next chapter will come out soon!

**Aqua Mage:** Your wish is my command.

Catherine walks in

Catherine: Hey! Don't I get a say in this?

CrystalSparks: Er, no.

Catherine: ****pouts But I thought you said you loved me, you great git.

CrystalSparks: Well, too bad. sticks her tongue out

Catherine: Hey! chases CrystalSparks

CrystalSparks: Don't bother to try and save me, people! Remember what I told you? I just adore Catherine! I can take care of this! gets squished by her own character

Catherine: grins Review, people! Or I'm gonna tackle you, too!

Kristy Twirl: Is this the right fanfic?

Catherine: smiles sweetly No. pounces


	3. Slytherin Time

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I'm writing about, except, well, the plot, and Catherine Saber, the Ice Queen of Slytherin.

**Author's Note: **I didn't update as soon as I'd expected. I had to go to New Hampshire, with NO COMPUTER! Draco IS going to be one of the major characters for now, but that MAY change as we go along. Maybe he'll be one of--oops! You didn't just read that!

NEWNEWNEWNEWNEWNEWNEWNEWNEWNEWNEWNEWNEWNEWNEW

He didn't know what made him do it, but he went to Dumbledore's office. The white bearded man was there with his annoyingly bright and happy blue eyes, his red-and-gold plumed phoenix beside him, chirping merrily.

"Can I help you, Draco?" Professor Dumbledore asked him calmly, smiling. The Slytherin's face didn't twitch a bit.

"I've come to see you about the heir problem," Draco answered gruffly. The headmaster's face lit up in surprise.

"You've found Slytherin's heir already?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," was his reply. "But it's obvious. Thomas Riddle, otherwise known as the Dark Lord, is the Heir of Slytherin. He has the blood, after all, and as we discussed during the start of fourth year, the only one." Dumbledore looked sort of disappointed.

"Well," the old man said slowly. "My recent research has informed me that there might be another heir."

"Who?" Draco said, trying to control his curiosity.

"Well, let's put it this way," Dumbledore chirped. He was glad to know that the boy had the qualities of a true human. "Tom's mother. Her name. It was Katerillia Saber." The sixteen-year-old gaped.

"You mean—"he said. The headmaster nodded.

"I think now is the time to talk to her," he said, and clapped his hands. Out of nowhere, a girl with purple streaked midnight black hair and dark navy eyes appeared.

"What the—"Catherine started to say, but Professor Dumbledore raised a hand. She shut up.

"Miss Saber, I have been informed that Thomas Riddle's mother's name was Katerillia Saber," he said, getting right to the point. "Did you know of this?"

Catherine nodded, surprising her friend. "But why didn't you tell us?" Draco said, crossing his arms. "I thought Blaise and I were your friends."

"You _are,_" Catherine snapped. "I was just keeping my mouth shut, like mother told me to."

"You follow your mother?" Draco snorted. "I—"

"That is quite enough, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Saber," Professor Dumbledore interrupted. "Now we must make sure if you are the heir, Miss Saber." Catherine nodded willingly, her dark eyes full and eager.

Dumbledore opened the bottom drawer of his desk and took out a single golden box. He opened it carefully. Catherine stared. Draco gawked. Inside were seven tokens.

There was a golden medallion encrusted with blood-red rubies. A great, majestic lion could be seen, baring its teeth. Next to it was a bronze necklace studded with sapphires, forming a flying eagle, ready to spring. After that, there was a beautiful gold bracelet with jet-black stones that were so dark and magical that they could not be named. A badger crawled in an especially large stone. In the place after was a finely made silver ring with a smooth emerald surface. On the emeralds, there was a slick silver serpent coiled up.

The three others were specially made. The first one was a lovely gold badge with the form of a golden red phoenix flapping its wings. The second was a bronze watch, ticking as strange numerals moved around. The third was a sight to behold. There was a pristine silver ring encrusted with amethysts. In the center was a coal black lily, made with the same stones as the bracelet, except they had a magical aura around them.

"Now, Miss Saber, if you please," Professor Dumbledore said, smiling as he presented the silver ring with the snake. Catherine grinned brilliantly and placed it on her finger.

Nothing happened.

"This is odd," Dumbledore commented, evidently puzzled. "It is supposed to shine when it sees the true heir."

"But I'm not the true heir, so it won't shine," Catherine said clearly.

"What?!" Draco exclaimed. "But you're—"

"Yes, I know," Catherine said dryly. "A Saber. But there's one thing you don't know, Professor Dumbledore. Katerillia Saber was adopted. Her real surname, no one ever knew. My mother told me."

"Your mother does everything," muttered Draco.

"Some friend you are, Drake," Catherine mumbled.

"But what I don't understand, Miss Saber, is why you put on the ring when you knew that you were not the heir," Dumbledore said.

Catherine smiled radiantly, lighting up the room. "Ah, you see, Professor Dumbledore" she said. "I just wanted to try on the ring because only a true Slytherin could touch it." Her face darkened. "My father seemed to think otherwise." She stormed out of the office.

"What was that about?" Draco asked.

Dumbledore merely shrugged. Draco became suspicious. _He knows something,_ he thought. _He knows why Catherine is acting so weird._

"I'll go now," he said promptly, walking out of the room.

At the Slytherin Common Room, he found Blaise sitting on a couch, looking very puzzled and frustrated. He sat down beside his friend.

"Did she come?" Draco said. Blaise nodded.

"I was just sitting here, waiting for you guys, when Cathy came in," the stressed boy replied. "I was about to ask her why she was looking so dark and, er, hateful, but she just walked past me and shut herself up in her mysterious bedroom."

Draco told Blaise about everything that had happened. "Why do I always miss all the good stuff?" the black-haired boy groaned.

"Well, c'mon. Let's go check on Cat," Draco said, standing up. Blaise did the same. The two male Slytherins walked to the dark fairy.

"Password?" she asked in a way that reminded the two of Catherine.

"_Loraeas Minores," _Blaise said. The portrait swung open. They entered Catherine's own common room.

"Now where's the bedroom portrait?" Draco asked. Blaise shrugged. They looked around for any clues that could tell them where her bedroom was.

"Wait, Draco," Blaise said, indicating a small wooden frame delicately carved with trees, flowers, and birds. It was painted lusciously. The picture was of a waving young girl of about six with coal black hair and dark navy blue eyes.

"It's Catherine, isn't it?" Draco said quietly, gazing at the soft, youthful face of the girl. "But what's this got to do—_oh!_"

"What's the password?" questioned Blaise.

"_Arias Vario,"_ a voice said behind them. The room changed. The boys whipped around to see Catherine there, her eyes icy cold.

"Cathy, I can explain—"Draco began, but the sixteen-year-old teenager just shook her head.

"Never mind," Catherine said with a sigh. "You were just worried about me. I know."

"What exactly happened with you, Cat?" Blaise said, his voice amazingly soft. "You're usually not that ignorant of my presence."

Catherine smiled. "I don't know," she answered, grimacing. "My stupid father, that's all."

"What'd he do?" Draco said.

"Stupid Gryffindor," Catherine muttered. "My mother was a Ravenclaw, but obviously not smart enough to get a better husband. He had 'great hopes' for me, and I obviously let him down by getting sorted into 'rotten Slytherin'. What does a Gryffindor know about Slytherin life anyway? I actually _like_ it here, but does _he_ care? Oh, nooooo. 'Gryffindor is the best house, Catherine, but you dampened my hopes for you. My own daughter, a Slytherin! I'm highly disappointed in you.' Pish-posh!" She looked very distressed indeed.

Blaise shook his head. This was not at all the way his friend usually acted. She was so cool, calm, and collected. He looked at the figure in front of him. She must be really frustrated.

"C'mon, Cathy. Let's go down to dinner now," he said, lending her a hand.

"Thanks, Blaise," Catherine said, gaining her cool once more. She smirked. "Weasel's ought to be there. You see the way he loses his eyeballs around me! Like I'll ever have an ounce of care for _him_."

Blaise grinned. This was the real Cathy.

"Harry, here she comes!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione Granger walked through the doors of the Great Hall.

"Yeah. Like that's Saber," Harry said, rolling his eyes. Hermione completely ignored the two and went to sit by Parvati and Lavender, her new best girlfriends. Harry missed her more than ever. Snape was giving them tons of homework.

"No, Harry, it's really her now!" Ron said excitedly as the glazed look came to his face again. The Boy Who Lived sighed. Ron was _never _going to get over her, was he?

Catherine Saber and her two sidekicks. Harry had never thought he was going to hate anyone more than Malfoy. Well, Malfoy was still on top of his list, but Catherine tied with him.

"D'you think she'll go with me to the ball?" Ron asked. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Sprout, and Professor Flitwick had announced it to their respective houses about fifteen minutes ago. There was going to be a Halloween Ball on Halloween Night. It wasn't a costume ball, since the Head Girl, Cristianna White, thought it was going to be too confusing.

"I really doubt it, Ron," Ginny said as she joined them. "Why would you want to go with that git anyway?" She wrinkled her nose at Catherine. "Sure, she's pretty and all, but that's all. She's only looks. Oh, snap out of it, Ron! Why don't you ask Herm? She hasn't got a date yet." Ron scowled, then turned his gaze back to the dark girl.

"It's only been fifteen minutes, Gin. No one should have a date yet. Not so soon," Harry said, defending his best friend. Sure, he wanted Ron and Hermione to get together, but only after Ron realized that Catherine wasn't worth it. Which was probably never going to happen. But he stayed optimistic about the future.

"Lavender is going with Seamus, and Parvati's with Dean," Ginny said, looking very put down. It was clear that she had liked Dean. Too much for Ron's liking.

"They don't count. They're _Lavender and Parvati,_" Harry argued.

"Fine," Ginny said. "Well, d'you want to go with me?" Harry was dumbfounded.

"But I thought you gave up on me two years—"he started, but Ginny cut him off.

"All right, all right. It was just a question, Harry," she said. Harry couldn't miss the disappointment in her voice. He felt sorry.

"I'll go with you, Gin," he said. That seemed to cheer the redhead up a lot.

"'Kay, Harry. Thanks," she replied, grinning as she gulped down her pumpkin juice.

While they were busy talking, they hadn't noticed Ron walking over to the Slytherin table. But there he was, at the side of their enemy's table, boldly asking Catherine to the ball.

Catherine snorted. "I've had enough of a bad day, Weasley. I don't need _you_ dulling it up even more," she said, smirking.

"So you'll go with me?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Give it up, Weasel. Can't you take a clue?" Draco drawled. Blaise snickered.

Ron blushed beet red. "Fine. But you haven't seen the last of me, Catherine," he said, walking away.

"It's Miss Saber!" Catherine called as Draco grinned.

Harry and Ginny glared at the Slytherins. Hermione, despite her modesty, smiled. She was still mad at Ron, but that didn't keep her from liking him.

"Ignore them, Ron," Ginny said, putting an arm around her brother. "Saber's not worth it. Go with Mione."

Ron looked at the bushy-haired girl dumbly. "So, Herm, would you?" he said, brightening up.

"Fine. Whatever," Hermione answered carelessly, but the warmth and happiness in her eyes was evident.

"Well, one plan went well," Harry muttered.

"Don't worry, Harry. Everything'll be all right," Ron said cheerfully, digging into his dinner.

He didn't realize how wrong he was.

**Author's Note:** Catherine's down for the Heir of Slytherin. But about Draco, I don't know. Keep reviewing!

**Aqua Mage:** You'll see. Just R & R and you'll find out! (hums to self quite annoyingly)

**Chikara-Yuy: **Yay! I feel so loved!

Catherine: (waves as she approaches the scene) Hey, people! I'm your favorite character, Catherine Saber! Any questions? Any at all?

CrystalSparks: Hey! This is _my_ story! Get out! (pushes Catherine and sticks her tongue out)

Catherine: No! I'm the main character!

CrystalSparks: No you aren't!

Catherine: Yes I am!

CrystalSparks: No you aren't!

Catherine: Yes I am!

CrystalSparks: No you aren't!

Blaise: C'mon! We're boring the audience!

Draco: Yeah. Only because _I_ wasn't here.

Catherine: (rolls her eyes) I'm only too sure, Drake.

Draco: Don't call me that!

Pansy: (comes out and starts hugging Draco) Can I call you Drakie, dear?

Draco: AHHHH!!!!!! Cathy, Blaise, save me!

Catherine and Blaise: No.

CrystalSparks: That's all for now, people. Bye!

Catherine: Oh, no you won't! (pounces on CrystalSparks while knocking down Blaise, Draco, and Pansy at the same time)

(Curtain closes)

In the background, Catherine's voice rings, crying, "NO!!!!!! Oh, fine! I'll stop screaming if you people REVIEW!"


	4. Harry Blabs

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, but I do own Ickle Catherine (Catherine kicks me) Ow!

Author's Note: Another lovely chapter coming up. Sorry for the delay. I've been working on _Two Worlds Fight Together_ and sort-of _A Mission_ (which I've given up on temporarily because of the homework load)

Catherine: Then why didn't you give up on this one? (smiles sweetly)

CrystalSparks: (hits Catherine on the head) Shut up, Cathy. You wouldn't want anything to happen to you, would you?

Blaise and Draco: Leave her alone!

Blaise: (adds) You big meanie!

Catherine: (rolls her eyes) So immature, Blaise.

Draco: Shut up.

CrystalSparks: On with the story, kids!

WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW

"This is so stupid," Ron remarked at Divination, yawning. "Why do we have to get tested to see if we're true Seers?" Harry opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it. His word to Dumbledore couldn't be broken.

"I dunno," he finally answered, rolling his eyes. "Professor Trelawney isn't exactly an _ordinary _teacher, if you get what I mean."

"You can say that again," Ron mumbled.

"Patil, Parvati! Potter, Harry!"

Parvati, the dark Asian girl, giggled and rushed forward, disappearing behind the misty curtains. Harry sighed. He _wasn't _a Seer. He scowled. Why had he copied all of Ron's subjects in third year? Reluctantly, he slowly tiptoed through the light, airy curtains.

Behind the pink curtains, Professor Trelawney was sitting royally on a comfortable chintz chair. Parvati was there, her brown eyes wide at the silvery orb floating in midair. Harry groaned. Professor Trelawney ignored it.

"You first, Miss Patil. Don't be afraid," she said airily, waving her hands graciously. The orb floated toward Parvati and landed in the place where her heart should be. They waited. The orb turned bright blue.

"You've passed, dear," Professor Trelawney soothed kindly at Parvati's perplexed, frightful expression. The sixteen-year-old girl smiled brightly and marched out of the curtain. Harry could hear giggling. Lavender and Parvati.

"Now, Mr. Potter, would be the right time for you, dear," the old Seer said to him, waving her hands. The orb shot through the air rapidly, unlike it had done for Parvati. It landed on his heart with surprising gentleness. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, his mind and soul at peace. Then he heard the loud squeal of Professor Trelawney. His green eyes fluttered open, wide and alert.

"What is it?" he asked the excited professor urgently. He didn't pay an ounce of attention to the glowing green orb on his chest.

"You have the Sight, dear boy! The Sight!" Professor Trelawney screeched. Harry looked down at the orb, which was glowing bright green, as green as his eyes.

"But I couldn't possibly—"Harry began, but the teacher was trembling in excitement, and cut him off.

"You will be going into Advanced Divination with a few of the other blue and white students, Mr. Potter. Good day to you," she said, smiling brightly. Harry exited the room, scratching his head.

_I have the Sight, _he thought. _The Heir of Slytherin was a great Seer—maybe I'm—_

"Harry!" Ron cried. "How did you do?" Harry shook his head.

"What do you think, Ron?" he muttered, rolling his eyes. His friend grinned broadly.

"See you in the Common Room, mate!" the redhead called as Harry walked away, his head full of thoughts.

As the sixteen-year-old turned a corner, he saw none other than the famous Slytherin Queen Catherine Saber. But there was someone with her. A girl with shoulder-length golden hair and brilliant color-changing eyes. She looked about fifteen, and tall for her age. What was sixth-year Ravenclaw prankster Crystal Sparks doing with her worst enemy's best friend? Sensing danger, Harry leaned back against the shadows.

"A certain very naughty, ugly someone in this corridor is really bugging me," Catherine said, her sweet voice tinted with icy coolness.

"Yeah, someone very ugly is bothering me too, Saber. Hmm. Let's see. She has black-and-purple hair, huge navy eyes, and is friends with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini," Crystal said thoughtfully, saying Blaise Zabini's name with full hatred.

Harry could see the Slytherin's jaw tighten. He smiled. Crystal could always get a job well done. Why else had the staff let her skip fourth year for?

"Come on, Crysie. She isn't worth it," a voice said urgently. For the first time, Harry noticed a boy about fifteen standing nervously against the wall opposite him. He had spiky hazel hair and kind color-changing eyes. He was pretty tall, the same height as Crystal and Catherine. _Of course, _Harry thought. _Crystal hardly ever goes anywhere without her twin brother Kevin._

"Kev, how could you say that? This little wretch's been making our lives miserable ever since her arrival. She even convinced Professor McGonagall to move me to Ravenclaw!" Crystal cried.

"And I'm proud of it," Catherine said in her sugary voice, smirking.

"Shut up," Kevin told her. "Go back to Ickle Zabini and dear old Malfoy, will you?" Harry couldn't help but snicker silently.

"Harry, come out of there," Crystal ordered. The black-haired boy groaned. Crystal's expert hearing. He made his way into the corridor, clear in sight.

"Eavesdropping again, Potter? I shouldn't wonder," Catherine mumbled, her navy blue eyes turning to him, sending a chill down his spine. She started to walk away.

"Oh, Saber," Crystal called. "Send my love to Zabini!"

"Don't worry, Sparky," Catherine said clearly. "I will. Mark my words." Harry could imagine the famous smirk on her face.

"Well, I guess we should go to the common room," Kevin stated, and started to walk in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Crystal followed him.

"Er, Crystal," Harry said. "Shouldn't you—"

"Don't worry, Harry," the girl replied. "I _know_ where it is, and I know the password, too. Remember?" Harry nodded.

Finally, they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Hello, dears," she greeted them. "My, Miss Sparks! I was wondering when you'd come back." A smile lit up her rosy face.

"I'm not," Crystal answered sadly. "Catherine Saber's moved me to Ravenclaw."

"Pity," the Fat Lady said in the same tone of voice. "Vi and I miss talking to you. You're always welcome to visit, miss."

"Thanks," Crystal said brightly with a nod. "_Caninia Laprisco."_

The portrait swung open, revealing the scarlet and gold common room.

"Gosh, I miss being here," Crystal sighed. "Ravenclaw isn't the same."

"And we miss you, Crys," Ginny murmured over her Transfiguration essay.

"Ginny-bean!" the girl cried, flinging her arms over her redhead cousin.

"Way too emotional," Harry and Kevin muttered. Ginny grinned.

"Ron's waiting in the boys' dorms for you, Harry. Kev, I think you want to stay here," she said, motioning to the stairs.

"Thanks, Gin," Harry thanked her, climbing the steps to the Gryffindor Sixth Year Boys' Dormitory.

"Hi, Harry," Hermione's quiet voice greeted him as he stepped into the room.

"Hermione?" Harry said, bewildered. "But you hardly ever—"

"I know, I know, but this is an exception. Ron?" Hermione called her other friend. Ron's tall figure slipped out of his bed.

"Harry, mate, we've been wondering if there's something you want to tell us," he said cautiously. "You know, what happened in Dumbledore's office and why you were called there with Malfoy, Terry, and Susan."

"We expected you to tell us, like you usually do, but you didn't," Hermione added. Harry could see they were disappointed.

"Well," he started. He couldn't keep it from his friends any longer than this. "Well, um." He told them all about it.

Hermione landed exhaustedly on Seamus's bed. "You mean to tell us that there are real heirs of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Merlin?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"Whoa! This is really cool!" Ron gasped. "Do you have any idea who's Slytherin's heir?"

"I dunno, but I think it's Saber or Malfoy," Harry replied. "They seem like the type."

"What I'm more curious about is Merlin's heir," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I mean, whoever it is has to be very powerful, don't they?" Harry and Ron nodded.

"And who're the Lily and the Keeper of Time?" Ron said.

"We haven't found anything out about Lily, but Malfoy said that the Keeper of Time kept the time. So whoever it was, they would have thought the time we went with the Time Turner must have been appropriate," Harry answered.

"Bloody—" Ron started to say, but Hermione interrupted by saying, "Ron!"

"And I've just found out that I'm a good Seer. I mean, _really _good," Harry said. "If Trelawney's right."

"I really doubt it," Hermione cut off. "She's a fraud." Ron agreed.

"I hope so, Mione," Harry said softly.

Author's Note: This chapter was really hard to write. WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!! Ugh.

**Aqua Mage: **Don't worry. Harry will be an heir. I promise. (grins knowingly) Well, no duh. I'm the author!

Crystal: Whee! I make an entrance!

Blaise: Sparks? What're you doing in the story?

Crystal: 'Cause CrystalSparks the author put me in here!

Blaise: Did you really?

CrystalSparks: Yep. Thank me!

Blaise: Did you really send me your love?

Crystal: (rolls eyes) You'd better shut up if you know what's good for you. (takes wand out)

Blaise: Catherine, save me!!!!!!!

Catherine: Don't feel like it, Blaisie-boy. Sorry. Ask Drake.

Draco: Don't call me that, Cat. Hi, everybody.

Kevin: Hi, Malfoy—wait, what am I doing, greeting Malfoy?

Crystal: Dunno, bro.

CrystalSparks: You all shut up! I wanna deliver my message!

Crystal: I can read your mind. 'Loyal reviewers, R & R!'

CrystalSparks: (gasps) Wow! You're psychic!

Crystal: (rolls eyes) No, I'm you!

CrystalSparks: (hits self) I'm an idiot.

Everyone else: Yep.


	5. The Sparksand the Lily?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANYTHING below except dear old Catherine, Nymphadora Sparks, Crystal, Kevin, and all the rest of the Sparks.

Author's Note: Lalala. This is a really weird chapter. The twists, I don't know how I got. Read on to try and understand the incomprehensibles!

Crystal sat at the Ravenclaw Table, listening to Terry Boot's undying chatter. "Good for you, Terry," she said boredly, gazing longingly at the Gryffindor Table where Kevin and Ginny were talking. "Listen, I'm going to be right back, okay?" Nodding, Terry went on, telling Amanda Brocklehurst about the greatest news he had ever received in his life.

Crystal arrived at her old table and cleared her throat. Kevin looked up, and his eyes brightened as he saw his sister. Ginny grinned from ear to ear. "Mind if I sit here?" the golden-haired girl asked with a small smile.

"Absolutely not," Kevin and Ginny replied in unison, sliding over closer to their neighbors (in Ginny's case, Ron, and in Kevin's, Lavender Brown) to make room for Crystal. She gratefully sat down and waved at Dean, who was talking to Parvati.

"So what's happening?" Crystal questioned her two friends as Dean grinned. "In Ravenclaw, all they talk about is study, study, study! I need some gossip!" Ginny shot off with the news of Draco Malfoy and Catherine Saber going to the Halloween Ball together.

Crystal snorted. "Well, that's _obvious._ No one else would want to go to the ball with Saber except Malfoy," she remarked.

"And Ron," Kevin added.

"And Zabini," Ginny said, but that led for Crystal to ask even more questions.

"So, does he have a date for the ball?" she said, her eyebrow arched perfectly.

"No," Ginny answered. "Why do you ask? You're not thinking of—"

"No way!" Kevin cried. "Crysie's not as stupid as she seems."

"Thanks a lot, Kev," Crystal grumbled. "And Gin, my bro's right. NO WAY!"

Ginny and Kevin burst out in laughter. "Fine, fine. I was just asking," the redheaded girl said sheepishly. Smiling in satisfaction at her friend's response, Ginny dug into her turkey.

Finally noticing something, Harry tilted his head toward them. His face showed total surprise. "Crystal! You're here again!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Did you ever doubt it?" Hermione said to him, grinning at the ex-Gryffindor.

"Well, now that I think of it, no," the Boy Who Lived answered, nudging Ron.

"Oh! Hi, Crys," the youngest Weasley boy greeted one of his sister's best friends. "How's it in Ravenclaw?"

"Absolutely terrible," Crystal said forlornly. "They have no sense of fun! As I said, all they talk about is—"

"Study, study, study," Kevin chanted. "I'm so not surprised to hear that." Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Crystal laughed. "That wasn't funny," the fifteen-year-old said defensively.

"Yes, it is," Crystal contradicted.

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Does this happen all the time?" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Yep," Ginny replied.

"I'm glad I don't have a twin," Ron said thankfully.

"You won't be when you see Fred and George at Christmas," Harry told him.

"Speaking of Christmas," Crystal said, cutting off on Kevin and her argument. "Are you all staying at the school?"

"Yeah," Ron replied. "Dumbledore said that most of the students are staying 'cause of You-Know-Who. He took over Durmstrang three days ago, remember?" Crystal nodded grimly. "Well, so Mum, Dad, Fred, George, and the rest are coming here, all except Percy. He can't bear to leave his precious Fudge in the Ministry all alone. Pish-posh. There're thousands of workers there! I bet he's afraid of us."

"I highly doubt it, Ron," Hermione said strictly, but smiling all the while. It grew faint as somebody stepped behind Harry.

"Zabini, why can't you leave us alone for just one day?" Kevin asked exasperatedly. His twin sister's senses sharpened as she heard her arch nemesis's name being mentioned. Turning around, the Ravenclaw looked up at the shadowy face of Blaise Zabini.

"What're you doing here, anyway? I thought Slytherins and Gryffindors didn't mingle together," Harry said, scratching his head. He didn't hate other Slytherins as much as he did Malfoy.

"It's a free country," Blaise replied promptly, sneering. "Can't a sixteen-year-old walk around his own school without getting yelled at?"

"'Fraid not, Zabini," Crystal said, rolling her eyes. "I never knew you were a Yank."

"I'm _not,_" Blaise snapped. "Anyway, I came to—"

"Ask Crystal to the ball?" Ginny teased. Her golden-haired friend elbowed her. Reddening slightly, the tall Slytherin continued.

"I came to deliver a message from Draco," he said quietly.

"What does _he _want to tell _us?_" Hermione snorted. Her hatred for the amazingly handsome Slytherin was stronger than ever, now that he was going to the Halloween Ball with the stunning girl that dared to come across Ron.

"Just let him continue, Herms," Ron soothed, but glaring at Blaise in turn. "Go on."

"He wants to let you pathetic little Gryffs know that he's found the Lily," Blaise muttered. "Whatever that means."

Harry's eyes grew wide as he nodded to Ron and Hermione. Crystal, Ginny, Kevin, and Blaise looked at them questioningly. Shaking his head, the Boy Who Lived quickly asked, "Who is it?"

"Do you think the King of Slytherin would tell me?" Blaise snorted. "He's going to tell his girlfriend first, I'd bet." Crystal couldn't help but see the flash of his eyes. Was she mistaken, or was that a flicker of jealousy? She smirked to herself.

"You like her, don't you?" she said casually, turning to her arch nemesis. The Slytherin looked astonished. "You do, I can tell."

"Whom, may I ask?" was his cool reply.

"Saber. Catherine. Whatever."

"What ever made you think such a thing?"

"It's obvious! You're jealous of Malfoy!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Hmph!" With that, Blaise trotted to the Slytherin Table, cursing to himself.

"What was that all about?" Kevin questioned.

"Nothing you'd want to know about," Ginny smiled.

"It's obvious, anyway," Crystal told her twin.

"You'll figure it out soon, Kev," Ron said to his oblivious cousin.

"Hopefully," Harry and Hermione managed to add in. The fifteen-year-old, puzzled, turned to his schedule.

"It's Potions first thing in the morning for us," Ginny groaned, looking over her friend's shoulder. "How 'bout you guys?"

"New class," Harry mumbled, handing the schedule over to Crystal.

"Taught by—"the Ravenclaw started, but was cut off by Hermione.

"Professor Nymphadora Black Sparks!" the Gryffindor bookworm exclaimed.

"_Mum?!_" Kevin and Crystal cried. "But—but—"

"Lucky," Ginny sulked. "She'll go easy on you guys."

"I highly doubt it. Mum believes in equal shares," Kevin said sadly.

"_Even_ for homework," Crystal grumbled. "Let's hope she's got a good lesson in store for us."

"And let's hope that the rest haven't found out," Kevin added. He meant the other six Sparks children attending Hogwarts. Michael (Ravenclaw), and Kelsey (Hufflepuff), had graduated already. The six were the following: Courtney, Slytherin sixth year; Matthew, Slytherin fourth year; Cailyn, Hufflepuff fourth year; Katherine, Hufflepuff third year; Kyle, Gryffindor second year; and Katrina, Ravenclaw first year. Nymphadora and Ricardo Sparks must have been very busy.

Ron checked his watch. "Uh-oh. It's time!" he shouted, and the group divided into two. Kevin and Ginny headed for Potions with Professor Snape, and Crystal and the Golden Trio of Gryffindor hurried off to the new class with Mrs. Sparks.

The classroom for Ancient Magic was on the fifth floor in an old, bare classroom. But now it could hardly be described as 'bare'. It was filled with bookshelves overloaded with books. There were maps of all sizes, desks of all shapes, and everything was bright and cheery, all colorful and airy. At the head of the classroom stood a tall woman with a magnificent head of golden curls, bright blue-green eyes, and soft, creamy skin. She looked about thirty, but was actually years older. This was Nymphadora Sparks, wife to Ricardo Sparks and a mother of ten children. A radiant smile was planted on her lips, and everyone felt at peace with this professor.

"I don't like this one bit," Crystal complained as she eyed a couple of boys at the front who were staring up at her mother. She raised her wand threateningly and they quickly dropped their admiring gazes.

Harry laughed. "Come on, Crys. It's going to be fun," he said, smiling dazzlingly. He waved to Mrs., or now, Professor, Sparks.

"If I catch any of you guys staring at my mom, you're as good as dead," Crystal threatened Ron and Harry ill-temperedly. The Ravenclaw was certainly not in a very good mood.

"Don't worry," Hermione assured her female friend. "They won't be." She glared at her two mates as if daring them to do otherwise.

Once the class quieted down, Crystal's mother (A/N: Whom I will call Professor Sparks from now on) smiled that lovely, peaceful smile that made everyone at ease. "Welcome to your new class. I am Nymphadora Black Sparks, and will now on be called Professor Sparks. I'm your new professor, and also—er—"She looked around at the class, and could only find the golden locks of her most adventurous daughter Crystal out of the ten heads that she was expecting. "Crystal's mother." She waved at the ex-Gryffindor.

Crystal reluctantly waved back and muttered, "Hi, Mum." This seemed to cheer Professor Sparks up greatly and boosted up her confidence. This was the opposite of what Crystal had wished. "Oh, great," she said to herself, so quietly that no one could hear her.

"Today we will learn about ancient spells. Please turn to page five in your textbook, _Magic Through the Years_ by Kelsey Sparks. I'm sure you'll find it most interesting," Professor Sparks said enthusiastically, delighted at her first attempt to teach a class at Hogwarts. She smiled as she said her eldest daughter's name.

The class turned to page five. "Now you will see some of the various spells that you will be learning in this class." Harry saw that all of the spells on that page were ones that he didn't know. _Lilus Transportus_ was one of them, and it could transport any inanimate object to anywhich place the user of the spell wished. The word _Lilus _brought him back to the Lily. Who was it? How could Malfoy have found her so easily? He turned to the Slytherin third of the room and spotted the shiny white-blonde head of his enemy. Did he even get the right person? So many questions . . .

"Class is dismissed. Next class, you won't need to bring any of your books, but I advise you to study the spells," Professor Sparks told them with a wink. "Crystal, can you stay behind for a minute? You too, Mr. Potter and Miss Saber." Surprised, the Ravenclaw, the Slytherin, and the Gryffindor stayed behind, leaving Ron, Hermione, and Blaise to go without them.

"What did you need us for, Professor Sparks?" Catherine asked politely, evidently trying to act sweet so she wouldn't get in trouble. This was her enemy's mother, and she was obviously the one who had transferred Crystal from Gryffindor to Ravenclaw.

"We'll talk about that matter later, Miss Saber," Professor Sparks said coolly to the student, reading her mind. "Now, Professor Dumbledore has informed me about the heirs of the founders, Merlin, and the other two, whomever they are."

"The Lily and the Keeper of Time," Harry corrected. Crystal looked confused. Professor Sparks explained the matter to her daughter, with Harry dropping in information from time to time.

"So that's what Zabini was talking about!!!!!!!" Crystal cried. "When he told us that Malfoy knew who the Lily was!"

"And that's what Draco told me about. . ." Catherine trailed off.

"Who is it?" Harry demanded the Slytherin Queen. "Who?"

"Miss Saber, we would really appreciate the answer," Professor Sparks urged the sixteen-year-old girl. "Please?"

Nodding as if in a trance, Catherine answered, "It's Pansy. Pansy Parkinson."

Author's Note: O.o Pansy! Isn't that a lovely ending?

Crystal: No way, Jose! You're insane!

CrystalSparks: Thanks a lot, Crys.

Crystal: You're welcome!

Blaise: You people are really weird.

CrystalSparks: Who're _you_ calling weird?

Catherine: You.

Draco: Who asked you?

Catherine: Me.

Kevin: Shut up for a second! I want to read the chapter again! Mum's here, remember?

CrystalSparks: (sighs) Why did I create him like this?

Crystal: That's my twin brother you're insulting!

Blaise: Like she's supposed to care.

Crystal: (raises fist menacingly) Never provoke a Sparks.

Catherine: (snorts) I'm sooooo scared.

Crystal: (bites her arm) You should be.

Catherine: OW!

Draco and Blaise: SPARKY!

Kevin: What?

Blaise: Not you, dope.

Crystal: Don't make me angry!

Draco: Why shouldn't we?

Harry: Shh. Gin and everyone else are sleeping.

CrystalSparks: So I'm a nobody now.

Blaise: You're not even in the story!

CrystalSparks: (shuts off switch) G'night!


End file.
